An aquatic begining/Transcript
Acid ball knocks on Florps door. Florp: Acid ball you made it! Teardrop: Wait don't close your door! Juice: Come here you little son of a blueberry! Florp: Quick come in, come in! Juice: Open the door! Lightswitch: What're you doing? Juice: Trying to kill someone because they spilled my glass of water. Lightswitch: Sounds like fun, I'm in. 10 seconds later *punching noises* Duckymomo: It is I Duckymomo! Everyone crowds around him and tells him how cool he is Electron: Oh, look a dollar! I'm going to buy something at the dollar store! Dollar: Don't you dare break into my house. It happens every day, people think they can just barge into my house, take something I own, and leave one of my realitives in it's place. Electron: Oh sorry Loggy: Hey. Come over here. Euro: ok. Loggy: AHHHHHHHHHH! Euro: Don't ever do that again! Loggy: Wait a second, who are you? Fan: And that's why I like sponges! Bucket: *Snores* What happened? I was asleep. Clowny shoots him Fan: Idiot! What were you thinking?! Clowny: No. Fan: Oh ok you wanna be friends? Clowny: Sure! Sponge cheese kicks Man off a cliff. Icicle: Wanna be friends!? Man: Ewww, nobody likes you! Icicle cries The Grimp: What is life? The Grimp dies Tomato: *Snores* *Snores* Oh he's dead. Green water balloon bumps into Pepper/Salt Green water balloon: Oh hey wanna be friends? Pepper/salt: Hey I'm Pepper, SALT. Green water balloon: Wait so are you Pepper or Salt? Pepper/Salt: Both. Candle shoots her plunger gun into space and grabs Saturn. Candle: Ah, my plunger gun worked! Saturn: Actually, that was a constipation slingshot. Candle looks confused. Euro: What is that? Blue brick and tablet land Blue brick: I'm Blue brick! Tablet: And I'm Tablet! Blue brick: We're going to play a game! Florp: What kind of game? Blue brick: Gameshow. Juice: Stereotypical object show. Blue brick: Ok, form teams. Teardrop: Join our team! Electron: ok. But you gotta bring Saturn too! Acid ball: Duckymomo! Duckymomo: I guess I am the coolest duck in school. Fan: Loggy and Euro. Euro: You idiot. Loggy: Hi friend! Teardrop: Man, The Grimp, and juice, even though she's a waste of object resources. Acid ball: Dollar, Candle, and Icicle. Fan: Green water balloon, Pepper/salt, and Sponge cheese. Acid ball: So I get Tomato and Lightswitch. Blue brick: Name your teams. Teardrop: The blue popsicles! Acid ball: Our team is- Dollar: Potato chips are a yummy snack! Acid ball: Wait, no Ahhhh! Fan: And we are- Loggy: AHHHHHHHHH! Blue brick: Alright, our teams are - The blue popsicles, Potato chips are a yummy snack wait no AAAHHHHH!!! and AHHHHHHHHH!!! Blue brick: Follow me! They follow Blue brick: Alright, go on that bridge, They do Blue brick: and jump off. Blue brick: Oh wait I should explain the challenge. Juice: Ya think? Blue brick: Ok, so you will be jumping off this 200 foot high bridge, there is a river at the bottom of the canyon, try to land in it. The team with the least people alive will be up for elimination, And the team with the most people alive will recieve a special reward next episode. Go! Duckymomo lands in the water Saturn lands in the water Loggy: Durrr, HAHEEEHEIRRRAA! Loggy lands in the water Dollar: You're dumb. Candle: You're stupid. Candle gets mad and slaps Dollar Dollar: Ahhh, bleh. Dollar hits the side of the canyon and dies Acid ball: Hey I thought, you died. The Grimp: Yep. The Grimp dies and hits Man Man: Help me you idiots! Juice: No. Man: Ahhhh! Man dies on impact. Acid ball: Wait didn't you die too? Bucket: Uhhhh. Lightswitch: Die. Lightswitch throws them off Acid ball: MOMMY! Acid ball: Wuh? Bucket: Ahhhhhhhh! Bucket dies from drowning Fan: Oh no Bucket's dead! I have to avenge him! Fan: For Bucket! She throws Lightswitch off. Lightswitch: Ahhhh! EEEEP! I can't swim. Lightswitch drowns. Euro jumps off and lands in the water. Euro disentigrates because he's made of paper. Tomato jumps off. Tomato drowns. Electron jumps off. Electron: Oh wait I forgot gravity hates me! Electron get's thrown into space. Candle jumps off. Candle lands in the water. Juice jumps off makes a hole in the ground. Juice dies from the impact. Teardrop: Aeyoop! Teardrop jumps off. Teardrop lands in the water. Fan: I guess I should jump now. Fan jumps off. Fan lands in the water. Mousy jumps off. Mousy lands in the water. Mousy: I'm going to explode! Mousy explodes causing three rocks to go hurdling for the bridge. One rock hits Sponge cheese and kills him. One rock hits Pepper/Salt and kills them. One rock breaks the bridge in half. Green water balloon falls off. Green water balloon: AHHHHHHH! Whew! Green water balloon lands in the water. Clowny falls off. Clowny lands in the water. Mango, Florp, and Icicle fall off. They all die on the same rock. Blue brick: So it looks like The Blue popsicles have lost and Team Ahhhhh! get's a special prize next episode. Blue brick: Tablet! come do the voting screen! Tablet: Vote by going into the description and clicking the link next to the character you want out, like that video to give them a prize, dislike it to eliminate them, voting ends one week after this episode's release. Credits are shown. Electron: I'm still alive you know!